Gran Moff
Consecuencias *RanddEstrellas Perdidas *Wilhuff Tarkin *Lozen TolruckConsecuencias: Deuda de Vida |gobierno=Imperio Galáctico |organización=*Territorio Imperial G5-623Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida *Remanente Imperial de la Nebulosa Queluhan |tipo=Rango político |duración= |poderes= |deberes=Gobernanza del macrosector |era=}} '''Gran Moff' era un título político en la jerarquía del Imperio Galáctico. Los Grandes Moffs eran gobernadores de los macrosectores, que se agrupaban en sectores y sistemas estelares que mostraban signos de inquietud.Dawn of Rebellion Los macrosectores y el rango de Gran Moff fueron creados por sugerencia del Gobernador Wilhuff Tarkin en el quinto año del reinado del Emperador Sheev Palpatine. Tarkin se convirtió en el primer Gran Moff. Como símbolo de su carga, los Grandes Moffs llevaban una placa de insignia de rango con doce cuadrados de colores, una fila de seis cuadrados azules sobre una fila de tres rojas y tres doradas. Otros oficiales Imperiales que se convirtieron en Grandes Moffs incluyen a Randd, Lozen Tolruck, y Valco Pandion. Randd sirvió como Gran Moff del Exterior de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, y Tolruck sirvió como el Gran Moff de Kashyyyk. Pandion fue un Moff que autoproclamo Gran Moff tras la muerte del Emperador Palpatine y la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Los Grandes Moffs tenían una gran cantidad de libertad para someter a las regiones insurrectas, y como tal tenían la autoridad para desplegar y comandar los recursos de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, y se les permitió anular a cualquier Moff o gobernador planetario. Apariciones *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Rangos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Títulos políticos